Generally the prior art reports that the transesterification of aliphatic hydroxy compounds with carbonic acid, aliphatic diesters and aromatic diesters occurs readily in the presence of a basic catalyst and is a convenient method of synthesis of higher carbonates.
Several references deal with the transesterification of glycol carbonates using an aliphatic alcohol. Most demonstrate the use of methanol and ethylene carbonate.
In a process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,676 there is taught a method for preparation of dialkyl carbonate by contacting a glycol carbonate of a 1,2-diol, having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, with a selected group of alcohols at an elevated temperature in the presence of an alkali metal or alkali metal compound wherein the improvement comprises employing less than 0.01 percent by weight of alkali metal or alkali metal compound based on the weight of the reaction mixture.
It is known that alkyl carbonates of the type ROCOOR can be obtained from alcohols and cyclic carbonates corresponding to the above formula through a transesterification reaction in the presence of alkali alcoholates or hydrates; however, moderate amounts of inorganic compounds are produced by these reactions and must be removed by methods which may unfavorably affect the general economy of the process.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,884 this problem was addressed and it was found that dialkyl carbonates can be prepared by reacting alcohols with cyclic carbonates in the presence of organic bases, which makes it unnecessary to remove inorganic compounds and allows the catalyst to be totally recovered by means of simple distillation. The preferred organic base is a tertiary aliphatic amine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,858 discloses a process for producing carbonates having the formula ##STR1## which comprises contacting an alkylene carbonate having the formula ##STR2## with a non-tertiary hydroxy-containing compound having the formula EQU R--OH
while in the presence of a catalytic amount of an alkali metal or a derivative thereof. The process avoids the use of phosgene as a starting material and results in a clean reaction product involving fewer processing difficulties.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,486 teaches a monocarbonate transesterification process comprising contacting a beta-fluoroaliphatic carbonate, a compound selected from the class of monohydroxy aliphatic alcohols, monohydroxy phenols and ortho-positioned dihydroxy aromatic compounds in the presence of a base. This invention claims to greatly reduce undesirable side reactions and only small amounts of carbonic acid-aliphatic-aromatic mixed diester are associated with the isolated aromatic monocarbonate reaction.
The Gilpin and Emmons Patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,201, discusses problems associated with the separation of the methanol, dimethyl carbonate azeotrope and teaches one solution, wherein dimethyl carbonate is isolated from the azeotrope by a combination of low temperature crystallization and fractional distillation.
In another article in the J. Org. Chem. 49(b) 1122-1125 (1984) Cella and Bacon discuss the results of their work. Among other things, they found that the alkylation of alkali metal bicarbonate and carbonate salts with alkyl halides in dipolar aprotic solvents and phase-transfer catalysts produces alkyl carbonates in good yields. The major limitation of this method is the failure of activated aryl halides or electronegatively substituted alkyl halides to produce carbonates due to the facility with which the intermediate alkoxy carbonate salts decompose.
Disadvantages of the methods discussed above include in many cases the fact that it is necessary to use a large amount of methanol feedstock relative to the amount of dimethyl carbonate produced. Also, in many cases, alkali metal halides are coproduced and these halides present disposal problems.
It would be a substantial advance in the art to devise an efficient catalyst for co-producing dimethyl carbonate and ethylene glycol, which was homogenous and did not necessitate difficult product-catalyst separations. The dimethyl carbonate produced by this novel process can be used as a gasoline extender.